


Classy Girls

by rosalynbair



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Classy Girls don't kiss in bars you fool





	Classy Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2035

You had never been to a bar before. You weren’t even of legal age to be in one. Yet, here you were, being dragged down the street by your wrist.  
Your best friend was in front of you, her short black curls bouncing, her red dress flowing around her thin legs.  
“Hurry up! We wanna get there before all the good soldiers are taken!” She laughs, tugging your wrist harder. Your short heels were tapping loudly on the stone of the sidewalk, Shirley had tsked at you when she had originally seen the outfit you had decided to wear. You had wanted the modest blue dress, but she had forced you into an olive polka dotted dress, the chiffon flowing freely around your thighs and knees. She had curled your hair, leaving the tresses fuller than they usually were when you simply brushed them. Shirley had even forced makeup onto you, nothing major like she had wanted. Just simple mascara and a slight red rouge.  
She was determined to go to the bar, knowing that there was a large group of soldiers being dispatched tomorrow. It was Shirley’s life long dream to fall in love with a soldier who was off to war. You never understood the dream, it was strange, wanting to fall in love with a man you didn’t know, and who could die while overseas.  
She pulls you to a well known bar, flirting her way in.  
“Lord Y/N! You have to act like you belong here!” Shirley tells you with an exaggerated pout.  
“I don’t belong here!” You argue, trying to take in your surroundings as you stepped into the bar.  
It was overfilling with men with beautiful women on their arms. Clearly, there were many women with the same ideas as Shirley. The walls were a light beige, propaganda from the government saying to join the war littered the walls. There were booths and tables, and the long mahogany bar. The men in the building were all in their uniforms, showing off to the women who had come to claim them.  
Shirley kisses your cheek, darting away to who she thought was the most attractive, putting on her most sensual act. She was barely nineteen, how could she ever want this more than anything.  
You wanted to go to school, yet there were so many schools that wouldn’t allow women to learn. You wanted to become a teacher, and the closest school you could be accepted into was states away.  
You walked over to the bar, weaving between bodies of couples dancing to a new jazz tune.  
You hop up onto a stool, looking at the chalkboard that had a crudely written list of drinks that could be served.  
“What can I get you dear?” The bartender asked, eyeing you as if he knew you shouldn’t be here.  
“A glass of red wine please” You say, knowing it was the only thing you actually recognized on the menu.  
“Put it on my tab” Someone said from beside you, you look over, eyes wide. There was a beautiful man beside you, tall with such beautiful and strong facial features. He stood proudly in his uniform. Of course, why wouldn’t he be a soldier.  
“That isn’t necessary” You say, trying to pull some money from your purse.  
“No doll, please, let me get it for you. Who knows how long it will be before I get to buy another pretty girl a drink” He tells you.  
“If you look around, you can find plenty of girls who would gladly let you buy them drinks all night long” You say matter-of-factly.  
“They’re only here for a fling with a soldier” He says, sitting on the stool beside you “Whisky on the rocks – you’re not here for that. Your friend dragged you along, didn’t she doll?”  
“My name isn’t doll” You say, the bartender hands you a glass of wine, and you smile, nodding “Thank you”  
“You haven’t given me your name yet” He says.  
“Who said I would give it to you” You reply, sipping the bitter dark liquid. You forgot that you hated red wine.  
“A name for a name? I’ll give you mine if you give me yours?” He offers, grinning with his near perfect smile.  
“You first” You say, staring at him over the rim of your wine glass.  
“James Barnes” He says loudly “Call me Bucky, now what’s your pretty name?”  
You sip your wine, slowly getting used to the bitter burn, You swing your legs away from him, facing the bar.  
“Now doll! Don’t be like that! I gave you my name” Bucky says.  
“I never agreed to give my name” You say with a small smile.  
“Please? Are you really going to make me beg?” He asks.  
“Possibly” You coo, looking over at him.  
You don’t know where the sudden flirty attitude came from. This wasn’t you, at all.  
“How bout I bring you out for a dance, and you can decide if you’re going to give me your name” He says, standing and downing his whisky in a long gulp, holding his hand out for you with an anxious smile. You return the smile, sliding your hand into his, hopping off of the stool, letting Bucky pull you to the dance floor.  
You had never been as close to a man as you were in that moment. Your body pressed against a man you didn’t know. His hand danced on your hip as he held your hand, pulling you even closer as he wiggled his hips to the sound of the live band. You let out a little giggle, letting him guide you in the dance.  
“How old are you doll, you look like it’s your first time in a bar” Bucky laughs.  
“It is! Shirley dragged me here. I’m only eighteen” You tell him, twirling under his arm.  
“You don’t mind if I’m twenty two, now do you?” He asks.  
“Why would I mind, we’re only dancing” You reply, your body returning to pressing against his.  
He shakes his head, seeing exactly how innocent you were. When the dance was over, he returned you to the bar, getting you another drink.  
“Y/N”  
“Hmnn?”  
“My name is Y/N” You say, giving a small smile as you sip the fruity drink he had ordered you.  
“It’s a pretty name, but I’d rather call you my girl” He says, grinning.  
“I barely know you, now is not the time to ask me to be exclusively yours” You say, but you can’t help but giggle at the notion of being his. He was a very handsome man, and very charming.  
“Oh doll, what will it take to have you be my girl on the home front to send me letters to get me through the weeks?” He asks dramatically, leaning towards you.  
“Know me for more than an hour” you reply, leaning away from his lips.  
He lets out a sigh, giving you a long look. One you couldn’t quite put your finger on.  
“You’re lucky I’m interested in knowing you for more than a night, Doll” Bucky says quietly, sipping what you counted was his third glass of whisky since you had arrived.  
You blush, thinking of Bucky being in your life outside of one night. The concept was strange, and who could ever admit that a great love story had started by flirting in a bar. She couldn’t even imagine it.  
Bucky watches you, heavens. You were one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, and he’s sure you didn’t even know it. You blush harder when you realize he was staring at you, longer than most men had ever done before. You catch his eye, giving a shy smile. He was a very handsome man.  
“You think I’m handsome?” Bucky asks, chuckling. Leaving you speechless, you hadn’t meant to say that out loud “Well, if it makes you less embarrassed, I think you’re absolutely stunning Y/N”  
He leans in once more, giving you a very gentle smile. You’re almost about to let him kiss you, until, at least, Shirley’s voice comes up right in your ear.  
“Y/N! There you are, I’ve met the most handsome soldier! I’m going to go back to his place with him to get his platoon number so I can send him letters!” Shirley giggled “Oh I do hope you don’t mind that I’m leaving you alone to fend for yourself!”  
“You left me alone the moment we arrived here Shirley” You grumble, avoiding Bucky’s gaze.  
“Oh don’t kill my mood now! I could be marrying a soldier!” She exclaims.  
“Or, you could simply get pregnant and become a teen mother while he dies in battle” You snap, sipping your drink once more.  
“That won’t happen! Harold over there absolutely adores me!” She tells you, trying to make you feel excited for her, but you felt nothing but annoyance.  
“Fine. Go home with him. I’ll let your mother know where you are so she can worry about you without including me” You say, turning away from her with an angry pout.  
“Doll, you alright?” Bucky asks, knowing that Shirley was looking at him now. Her mouth was practically watering.  
“I’m fine.” You whisper, feeling Bucky’s hand on your thigh, squeezing gently to comfort you.  
“Now who might you be?” Shirley asked, staring at Bucky, any thought of Harold had left her mind, her new goal to capture the interest of the soldier who liked her friend.  
“James Barnes ma’am” Bucky tells her, sitting up straighter and nodding to her.  
“I’m Shirley Lenon” She says, leaning in closer, letting out a little giggle, Bucky almost gagging slightly at the smell of the perfume she had clearly bathed in.  
“Don’t you have to go somewhere” You say, glaring at your friend.  
“Oh no, I think I might stay for a little longer” She says, moving between you and Bucky, leaning against him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you James.”  
You tune your friend’s talking out, ordering another drink.  
From the other side of Shirley, Bucky was extremely uncomfortable with the advances of the dark haired girl. She was childish, trying to bend everything to her will. But Bucky didn’t like girls like her, he liked girls like you.  
“James? Are you even listening to me?” She asks, clearly pouting.  
“No ma’am” He replies, sipping his fifth whisky.  
“Don’t call me that, I’m not my mama!” She snaps, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“With all due respect ma’am, I was enjoying the company of miss Y/N. I’d like to return to the conversation I was having with her” Bucky says, trying to be respectable.  
You hide the smile that was tugging at your lips, and when you looked over, Bucky looked even more uncomfortable than you ever thought could be physically possible. Shirley was latched onto his neck, sucking roughly, it clearly hurt.  
You shake your head, leaning over the bar to the bartender.  
“What can I help you with?” The bartender asked.  
“My friend is a little drunk, I was wonderin if there’s anywhere you can put her until her ride shows up?” You ask softly, giving him a gentle smile.  
“Of course Ma’am” He replied, moving around the bar and taking Shirley to the safe room, ignoring her loud protests.  
“Thanks doll” Bucky said, smiling. “I would have preferred to have you suckin on my neck”  
“Maybe in another life Mr. Barnes” You reply.  
“Is after the war considered another life?” He asked, leaning towards you.  
“Possibly, but I’d need a real date first” You say, giggling.  
“I can do that” He whispers, leaning in closer, closing his eyes as he almost reaches your lips.  
You put up your finger, stopping him.  
“Nu-uh Mr. Barnes” You say “Classy girls don’t kiss in bars.”  
“Well how bout we get out of the bar” He asks, eyes eager as he stares at you.  
“I’ll write to you, take me out on a date when you come home, and would you mind walkin a little lady like me home? I’d feel so much more safe with you on my arm” You tell him with a coy smile.  
“Anything for you doll”


End file.
